Natural
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: Happy Birthday Faeryl! The It always felt so natural to be together, but things started to change too. MegatronXOptimus


**Author's note: **Happy Birthday to us! Happy Birthday to us! LAWL! Seriously my birthday is today and of course if it's _my _birthday, its Faeryl's birthday too, 'cause we're twins and all. This fic is my birthday present to her and my hopes are that SHE likes it, but it wouldn't hurt if you liked it too right? 

**Warnings:** Pre-Movieverse; SLASH; MegatronXOptimus; and I'm adding a slight twist to Meg's character that I'll be using again in different fanfiction in the future.

**Disclaimer**: I asked Hasbro if I could have the rights to Transformers for one day (My Birthday) and they said no, I asked again they said no, I asked 'pretty please with a cherry on top' they said "Why do you want Transformers for your Birthday?" and I told them the truth. Not a good move…Their faces were something like this, o.0, -0, -, D, and actually one was like, $$, I think he might have seen things my way . I may have lost this battle, but maybe… one day…

Natural

Natural. That's how it felt to be with him.

Optimus didn't know why, but the presence of Megatron, the Lord High Protector, the other ruler of Cybertron, and his dear friend, always seemed make him feel at peace. He was always delighted to have him nearby and as time passed treated him as a brother, called him brother. That's what if felt like; he knew that he could trust Megatron with anything.

Natural. That's how it felt to be with him.

Megatron felt it too. He denied it at first but the younger ruler always made him comfortable just by being there. He'd truly been the first of the two to consider the other as a brother; he was just too proud to admit he felt that kind of connection to him. To anything.

Natural. That was how it was, everything between them. Natural.

Then things changed and they thought about each other more and more. But it seemed so natural…

Until Optimus Prime had a dream.

_Arms around his waist…Lips against his…Claw-like fingers exploring his body in rough but surprisingly pleasurable ways…a voice…Megatron's voice…_

_"Come here…" _his voice was a dark, wicked purr full of desire_. "I'll take care of you…" Optimus was pushed back onto the berth._

_"M-mega…T-tron…!" _he'd moaned in his dream, _"T-teach me…"\_

What worried him most was that the dream still seemed natural. In his dream, neither he not Megatron seemed to be sickened by what they were doing to each other. After awakening Optimus was slightly embarrassed to think that his dream was natural.

The next couple of weeks he'd had similar dreams,ones that made it so that he could not look his fellow ruler in the face, and if he did he could not hold his brother's gaze for very long. Megatron's red optics were always just alluring as those that haunted his dreams. It came to the point were he avoided his brother because his dreams bothered him so much in how _natural_ they seemed.

Optimus Prime's behavior was starting irritate Megatron and he often tried to find out what was bothering the younger ruler. Many times Optimus escaped from him, other times someone would interrupt and Optimus would rush off, glad to have a reason to not answer his questioner.

It was really getting on the Lord High Protector's nerve.

At last however Megatron quit literally had him cornered. Optimus squirmed nervously as he stood trapped between the older mech and a wall. Megatron moved a step closer, intimidating his prisoner even more.

"You're beginning to aggravate me brother," His voice was a low growl showing just how annoyed he was. "You've been avoiding me and I want to know why."

"I-it's n-nothing to bother you with…" Optimus said, his shaky voice, however, revealed that he was lying.

"Nothing?" Megatron cried grabbing him by the shoulders and pinning him forcefully to the wall. Optimus whimpered, though sound seemed to be from pain he only felt a strange but natural pleasure in the other's touch. Megatron loosened his grip fear that he'd hurt his brother, but when he spoke he still had that tone "I know you Optimus! If you say it's 'nothing', then I know that it is _something_. Now tell me, frag it!"

"I LOVE you FRAG IT!" He responded angrily. He didn't realize what he'd said though; until he saw Megatron's expression soften with surprise and the Lord High Protector's grip loosen enough for him to escape.

Optimus ducked under Megatron's arm and ran for it "I have to go!" he called to him without looking back.

"Wait! Optimus!" Megatron called, but Optimus kept going. 

Optimus hid in his apartments all the rest of the day. Megatron came by a few times and asked to be let in. Optimus ignored him and sat stupidly on his berth, in his mind repeating what he'd said to Megatron.

_I love you…I love you…I love you…_

Was this another one of his dreams or did he actually say that? He couldn't believe himself, Megatron was his brother! Maybe not his natural brother, but they'd considered each other as such that he might as well have been. 

_I love you…_

Optimus felt his spark pulse at the thought of Megatron and knew those words were true. Perhaps it was natural that he'd fall in love with the one he'd spent the most time with. But, how could he live with loving Megatron? It didn't occur to Optimus that Megatron might feel the same way. 

Well he'd already confessed, so what could he do? Optimus sat quietly for a few more minutes before he decided that he'd go tell Megatron that he was lying. He'd just wanted to get away so he said the first thing that came to mind. Maybe Megatron would believe him.

He got up and started towards Megatron's apartments but when he got there he froze. If his internal clock was right he'd been in his chambers for hours and Megatron was probably already in recharge. _I should wait until morning_, he thought. But he didn't turn around. He stood there a minute before his hand came up and he knocked gently on the door.

To his surprise Megatron answered "Enter."

Optimus hesitated for a moment, but gather his courage and went in to face Megatron. He found him lying on his berth, and saw him sit up as if he'd been expecting him.

"M-megatron--" he began.

"Come closer." The older mech beckoned. Slowly Optimus complied.

"Megatron, about earlier," He said as he stepped closer to the Lord High Protector, "I want to apologize, I didn't--" he was cut off again when Megatron grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the berth and kissed him deeply.

Optimus didn't understand what Megatron was doing and blinked stupidly at him when the kiss was over. Megatron pulled him close and whispered gently in his audio sensor. "Optimus…I should apologize, I should have seen it myself, and told you…" he squeezed Optimus tighter "I love you too." 

The kiss that followed those words was deeper and more passionate than the first one; Optimus whimpered in delight and returned it with just as much passion and put his arms around Megatron.

He didn't know when, but sometime Megatron had flipped the position so that he was against the berth and Megatron was on top of him, kissing and caressing his body, sometimes gently, sometimes roughly. Just like in his dreams. Optimus laughed quietly into one of Megatron's kisses when he though about his dreams.

In truth Optimus didn't know how to have sex; he admitted to Megatron that he was a virgin. Megatron gave a haunting smile, "Then I'll teach you." he purred nibbling at his new lover's neck like it was a delicious treat. Optimus moaned, that spot where his neck met his jaw was much more sensitive then the rest of his body. Megatron chuckled at his discovery and made a mental note to remember that spot for later.

Megatron straddled their hips and glided his hands smoothly across Optimus' legs causing him to tremble with anticipation. "Ready?" he teased. 

Optimus nodded, and then moaned as the first wave of energy passed between them. The second wave was accompanied by a powerful kiss. Optimus began to arch almost unconsciously with the pleasure. His hands moved up and down Megatron's back, in turn causing him to purr. Optimus suppressed a giggle with the thought that any other time a noise like that coming from Megatron might be a sign of the coming of the Planet Eater.

"One more…" Megatron moaned after a few minutes "Then you can show me your spark…"

"Show you my…?" Optimus could barely speak. Sex was amazing, yes, but very exhausting too.

The last energy wave passed and Megatron's chassis opened and revealed his bright blue spark, "Your turn…"

Optimus nodded and complied. Megatron leaned down and kissed his sensitive neck, "I love you he whispered, and thrust his chest down on to Optimus' and shoving their sparks together.

The young leader didn't know what he thought was more incredible, the light from their joined sparks or the pleasure. "MEGATRON!" he screamed.

"OPTIMUS!" Came the reply.

The suddenly it was over. Optimus felt Megatron disconnect their sparks and role to the side, still holding his love. Optimus blinked a few time as his vision came back. Strange, he thought, he didn't seem to remember ever losing it.

Megatron kissed his cheek. "Satisfied?" He asked, he sounded exhausted. Megatron actually hadn't had sex that satisfying himself in quite a while…Not while he was awake anyway.

"That was…" Optimus didn't know what to say. 'Amazing' and 'wonderful' seemed to weak of words. He snuggled deeper into Megatron's embrace "I love you." he said at last.

"I love you too." Megatron responded kissing his forehead. Then he spoke again "So what was it you came in here to say?" he asked.

Optimus looked up into his red optics, "Never mind," he answered "what I was going to say has no meaning now."

Megatron didn't press the matter. He squeezed Optimus tightly "We should get some recharge," he said already beginning to drift off "we have work tomorrow..."

"Right…" Optimus replied shutting of his optics. _This is right_, he thought as he began to dream,_ To love… to love him is natural…_

**Author's end note: **Whew I'm glad I got that done on time! I hope you like it Faeryl, cause I had a hard time trying to figure out how to get it started! For you other who've read this please review and tell me what you think, or at least wish us a happy birthday!


End file.
